redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thaila Juskarath Taggerung
Could you read my fan fiction? User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale Complete User blog:Shieldmaiden/Taggerung Quest Sequel to Taggerung User blog:Shieldmaiden/The Unsung Yah, a lot. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:29, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Hi. Welcome to Redwall Wiki! yeah, i know, i'm a bit late. anyways, hope you enjoy it here! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 17:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Updatee unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:14, 25 April 2009 (UTC) What do... You mean by update you?--Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are you afraid of me? Speak to Steeldirge! Update Unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:26, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung HUGE Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:44, 26 April 2009 (UTC) hey would you mind reading me new fan fic? it's User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale. i wanna know what you think. if you don't wanna read it, then that's ok. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 19:27, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Update unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:58, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Fan Fictions I really like your Fanficion- A Taggerungs Journey (I like the name, BTW). Update soon! Second, do you think you could check out mine, User blog:Christain/A Tale of Two Quests? I'd be intrested in what you think of it! Thanks, Chris Yo, Whassup people? 20:15, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Ah, never mind- you did. xD Thanks! Chris Yo, Whassup people? 20:21, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Some stories that can help you :Black Hawk's Death Knight series :Death Knight I Part One, Part Two, Part Three :Death Knight II Part One, Part Two, Part Three :Some Random Redwall Fan's 600 Strong Series :User blog:Some random redwall fan/600 Strong :User blog:Some random redwall fan/600 Strong (II) :Zaran Rhulain's stories :User blog:Zaran Rhulain/Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :User blog:Zaran Rhulain/Otter Delta Update! HUGE update on the land of ice and snow! Hi again Could you read my fanfics and leave comments? Neither have specific timelines, but I'm planning on doing a story with one soon :P Anyways, the stories are... [[User blog:Frentiza the ferret/Fren's Quest|'Fren's Quest']] Summary: A young ferret named Fren, who was born the daughter of an infamous horde chieftain, lacks several vermin instincts. Because of this, she is despised throughout the horde and runs away, hoping to find a better life. She is later visited by Martin the Warrior in a dream, who tells her that she is bound for a path of light and shadow. To find if she belongs truly in light or in shadow, she must embark on a quest for truth and justice. But she is not only threatened by the outer enemy, for to see where her path leads she must fight deeper, greater battles within herself. [[User blog:Frentiza the ferret/Avenger Tubistia|'Avenger Tubistia']] Summary: After his tribe was murdered and his holt destroyed, Celn the otter is wrought with a burning desire for revenge that threatens to overwhelm him. Together with an unlikely band of comrades, he will take every risk and fight every battle to slay Dagotim Baneblade and avenge his tribe once and for all. Reader discretion is advised! Thanks! *goes to read your story* Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 11:17, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Update on The Vermin's Gambit part I!--Silver the Dragonhearted Are you sure you want to provoke a Sadic? You'd think the only thing on here is peoples fanfics! but would you mind reading mine? It's called Skuttle and Autumn. It's in my Blog. :) Arrowtail Talk to me! 23:09, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Update on A Pikehawk's Tale Silverfalcon the DragonheartedFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px | Are you sure you want to provoke a Sadic? Update: User Blog:Ladyamber88:Amber Streamgale --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 19:10, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Yo! Hey, thanks for the welcome! I'm a user on multiple other wikis, so I can help with most technical things in a wiki. I am also admin on a few wikis. I am usually a very active wiki member, but I have been sorta crunching for various exams so I won't be around as often as I might usually be. Anyway, my qualifactions are basically adding verbatim facts about the books and cleaning up articles. I'm not exactly a guru on Redwall, but you get the picture. :) You could say I specialize in technical wiki tasks, so if anyone wants some help, feel free to ring me up! Thanks for the awesome welcome! :D Creepydude 19:35, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Smallish update on APT--Silverfalcon the DragonheartedFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px | Are you sure you want to provoke a Sadic? Anudder update onna User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale. heeheehee. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 20:15, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale --ladyamber88 Wanna Chat? 00:34, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung and Update Tagg Quest Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:25, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale --ladyamber88 Wanna Chat? 17:47, 2 May 2009 (UTC) SMALL! update on User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk/A Pikehawk's Tale Silverfalcon the DragonheartedFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 160px | Are you sure you want to provoke a Sadic? Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 18:02, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Update! Another SMALL update on User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk/A Pikehawk's Tale--Silverfalcon the DragonheartedFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 160px | Are you sure you want to provoke a Sadic? Yet another BIGGER update on User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk/A Pikehawk's Tale another update!--Silverfalcon the DragonheartedFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 160px |Are you sure you want to provoke a Sadic? Update! Update on User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk/A Pikehawk's Tale ANOTHER (SMALL) UPDATE!--Silverfalcon the DragonheartedFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 160px | Are you sure you want to provoke a Sadic? Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 00:35, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Tiny update on Avenger Tubistia. Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 04:52, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Australian publishing errors Can you believe that Doomwyte still hasn't come out in Australia yet!!!!!!!!!!! Update on Fren's Quest. Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 09:30, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 17:44, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 17:08, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 18:10, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Glad to see you're back, matey!--Martin II Talk! 00:55, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Finished TAgg Quest, update Battle of Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:42, 14 May 2009 (UTC) HUGE update on User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk/The Vermin's Gambit part I|The Vermin's Gambit part I--Thel' VamodoreFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 160px | [[User talk:Silverfalcon Pikehawk|Are you sure you want to provoke me?]] Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 00:00, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Update FQ Frentiza Kozdru I'm not asking for an explanation 11:57, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, finally got unlazy enough to finish User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. Hope you liked it. --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 02:47, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unasung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:11, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update on A Pikehawk's Tale!--Thel' Vomadore Join me in the War of Wars! Finished User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 00:41, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Guess what... Update!--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation!